Star Trip
Star Trip (スタートリップ) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 single. The song is performed by Julia and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kimiko, composed by Kei Hayashi and arranged by Jun Sasaki. Track List #WE ARE ONE!! #Home is a coming now! #Oli Oli DISCO #Moon Gold (ムーンゴールド) #Star Trip (スタートリップ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Me ga sameru to hoho ni nokoru namida no ato ni nigawarai shite Kyuukutsuda to omotta kuse ni tsugou yoku nandomo yume ni miru Suteta mono oite kita mono Mada hatasarenai mama no yakusoku mo Hitotsu hitotsu ga atashi o tsukuru kara tsumazuku tabi ni futto omoidasu Minareta machi no minareta asayake ga Mado kara mieru BIRU no suki ni mata ukande kieta Namae no nai uta o utau tachidomaru hito chiisana hakushu Kyuukutsuda to omotta basho ga atashi o ima mo mamotte iru Tsuretekita boroboro no GITAA Mada suterarenai mama narashiteru yo Hitotsu hitotsu ga atashi o tsukuru kara anata to deatta hi o wasurenai Minareta eki no minareta yuuyake ga Marude tooi kuni no keshiki no you ni mieta koto mo Furikaereba mada chikaku de kienai you ni iki o shiteru Naita koto mo waratta koto mo subete o koe ni nosete Hitorikiri demo atashi wa utatteta ushiro yubisasareru hi mo atta Minareta machi no minareta kaerimichi namida yo ochinai de sonna yoru o koete Kyou mo ashita mo atashi wa utau kara tsumazuku koto mo mata aru keredo Atarashii machi atarashii SUTEEJI de Atashi dake no MERODII sagasu tabi ni ima dekakeyou Itsuka tooi machi no sora ni hibiku you ni |-| Kanji= 目が覚めると頬に残る涙の跡に苦笑いして 窮屈だと思ったくせに都合良く何度も夢に見る 捨てたもの　置いてきたもの まだ果たされないままの約束も ヒトツヒトツがあたしを作るから　躓く度にふっと思い出す 見慣れた町の見慣れた朝焼けが 窓から見えるビルの隙にまた浮かんで消えた 名前のないウタを歌う　立ち止まる人　小さな拍手 窮屈だと思った場所があたしを今も守っている 連れてきたボロボロのギター まだ捨てられないまま鳴らしてるよ ヒトツヒトツがあたしを作るから　あなたと出会った日を忘れない 見慣れた駅の見慣れた夕焼けが　まるで遠い国の景色のように見えたことも 振り返ればまだ近くで消えないように息をしてる 泣いたことも笑ったことも　すべてを声に乗せて ヒトリきりでもあたしは歌ってた　後ろ指さされる日もあった 見慣れた町の見慣れた帰り道　涙よ落ちないで　そんな夜を越えて 今日も明日もあたしは歌うから　躓くこともまたあるけれど 新しい街　新しいステージで あたしだけのメロディー探す旅に今出掛けよう いつか遠い町の空に響くように |-| English= When I wake up, I give a wry smile to my cheeks where the traces of tears remain Although constrained, I see those things in my dream conveniently, again and again The things I've thrown away, the things I've left, and the promise that still couldn't be kept One by one, they all shaped me into who I am now, so whenever I trip I recall these things This familiar dawn I saw from the window in the town I've known for so long has once again appeared and burned away through the gaps of the buildings I sang songs without names and people passing by would only give fleeting ovations That narrow place, up until now, still protects me My dear, battered guitar, I'd carried to this date I still can't throw her away, and I'll continue to make her resonate Because each and all of them shaped me into who I am now, I'll never forget the day we met and the moment that familiar dusk in the station I've known for so long seemed like the scenery of a faraway country If I look back now, I'd see myself still near, breathing as if she wouldn't just disappear In her breath, she'd pour all of her voice into laughter and tears Even though I was alone, I kept singing. There were days people would even backbite On the familiar way home in that town I've known for so long, I held my tears, going through the night Today and tomorrow, too, I'll continue singing. Though I might still trip occasionally In this new town, on this new stage I'll go on a trip to seek my very own melody And someday, might it resonate to the sky of my faraway town Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 (sung by: Julia)